Le triomphe du coeur
by IrisChassaigne
Summary: Respecte T6 inclu ; écrit avant parution du T7. Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche des Horcruxes, suite à la mort de Dumbledore. En ce début de guerre, des dangers incroyables se dressent sur leur chemin. Sauront-ils y faire face, en plus de rentrer dans l'age adulte ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Le cauchemar de la Tante Pétunia

Harry inspira profondément la tiédeur de l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux pour se tourner vers ses amis Ron et Hermione. Comme Dumbledore avait eu raison, l'an dernier, en sortant du placard à balais plein d'araignées du jardin des Weasley et en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

Ils se sourirent tous les trois La promesse qu'ils venaient de lui faire en lui assurant qu'ils l'accompagneraient où qu'il aille avait en quelque sorte scellé un pacte. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour être plus proches les uns des autres, mais quelque chose de différent planait désormais dans l'air, comme une quiétude dans l'atmosphère angoissée et affligée qui faisait marcher les gens avec lenteur, la tête baissée.

Au loin, Harry regarda à nouveau la tombe blanche dont le reflet brillait sur l'eau. « _Je serais à la hauteur, Dumbledore Nous y arriverons, je vous le promets_ », pensa-t-il. Il vit Ginny passer, seule, les yeux levés au ciel, ses cheveux ondulant dans son dos, et il préféra se retourner. Sans une parole, ils se mirent à marcher sans but précis, simplement conscient de l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplire, et de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore tous ensembles.

La délégation ministérielle de Scrimgeour, Percy, Ombrage et quelques autres s'en alla, évitant soigneusement Graupe et Firenze. Toujours assise sur sa chaise, le professeur McGonagall pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que le professeur Flitwick essayait de la réconforter en lui tapotant le dos de la main. Hagrid aussi pleurait. Mme Maxime s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, Graupe faisant de même de l'autre côté. Une demi-heure plus tard, cependant, Hagrid s'était levé et s'occupait de préparer les Sombrals, les harnachant aux fiacres.

Sous les ordres du minuscule professeur de sortilèges, les élèves rentrèrent lentement dans le château, pour prendre ou achever de préparer leurs bagages. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas encore préparé leurs malles. Dean, Seamus et Neville remontèrent en même temps, ayant eux aussi l'intention de faire leurs valises, c'est-à-dire d'attraper toutes leurs affaires et les mettre en tas dans les coffres avant d'en rabattre les couvercles l'air de rien.

Harry agita sa baguette en marmonnant « faislamalle », vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis ferma la valise, ressortit la cage d'Hedwige de sous son lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Il y eut un instant de gène durant lequel personne ne dit mot, puis Neville serra la main des quatre garçons qui avaient partagé le même dortoir que lui durant six ans, et tout le monde l'imita. Il fallut presque vingt minutes à Harry et Ron pour réussir à sortir de la salle après avoir salué la quasi-intégralité des personnes de leur maison. Après un petit tour à la volière pour récupérer Coq et Hedwige, ils sortirent à nouveau dans le parc, où les adieux reprirent de plus belle avec leurs amis de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Enfin, lorsque Luna eu terminé de dire au revoir à « Ronald » et qu'Ernie eu lâché la main de Harry qu'il agitait dans la sienne depuis bien deux minutes, que Hermione eux fini de pleurer en cœur avec le professeur McGonagall et qu'ils eurent rattrapé Pattenrond qui s'était échappé de son panier, ils s'approchèrent tous les trois d'une des calèches. Ron sursauta alors brusquement et Hermione poussa un petit cri apeuré.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry.

-C'est quoi ces… _Choses_ …bredouilla Hermione en regardant d'un air dégoûté les deux Sombrals qui tournèrent vers elle leurs yeux vides.

Ron aussi avait l'air un peu dégoûté et Harry comprit aussitôt.

-Oh, vous pouvez les voir, maintenant ?

-Voir quoi ? marmonna Ron. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs ?

-Des Sombrals. C'est un peu étrange, non ? répondit-il simplement.

-Des Sombrals, mais… qui a-t-on vu mourir ? s'interrogea Ron

-Le Mangemort qui s'appelait Gibbon, rappela Hermione. On l'a juste vu de loin, mais on l'a vu quand même. Et puis, nous avons vu le corps de Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle.

Harry grimpa dans la calèche, suivi par Ron et Hermione qui firent un grand détour devant les chevaux noirs.

-Et dire qu'on est monté dessus, marmonna Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trimbalèrent leurs bagages dans un compartiment vide du train. Avec la petite centaine d'élèves qui étaient partis avant l'enterrement, le train semblait beaucoup moins plein et ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni aucun autre préfet n'allèrent dans le wagon qui leur était réservé. En revanche, moins d'un quart d'heure après, alors qu'ils regardaient disparaître le vieux château de Poudlard au loin, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir sur un visage aussi connu qu'inhabituel ici.

-Salut, Hermione, hello, Ron et Harry !

-Oh, bonjour, Tonks ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Je devrais y être, mais les Aurors de sécurité n'ont aucune raison d'y rester s'il n'y a plus aucun élève au château. Dawlish et Fiertalon vont tout de même rester pour l'été, mais moi et Savage avons reçu l'ordre d'accompagner les élèves dans le train. Et tant qu'il n'y a pas de problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de profiter un peu de l'existence des sièges ! Au fait, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas sensés aller dans le wagon des préfets ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, sourit à demi Tonks, je vous comprends. Moi aussi, je devrais patrouiller dans le couloir, mais bon… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai le droit de reprendre le Poudlard Express !

Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, en face des garçons.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vous tenez le coup ? murmura-t-elle à voix plus basse.

Ils échangèrent des regards graves.

-Oui… Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre, de le voir partir… dit-elle.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

-Et toi ? Ça va ? Tu as meilleure mine, remarqua Hermione.

-Oh… je… Disons qu'un deuxième choc m'a remis en place les idées que le premier m'avait chamboulé, dit-elle avec humour.

Ils eurent tous les quatre un petit rire.

-Et… Lupin ? Lui aussi a eu un choc ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

Tonks rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Oh… Je ne crois pas, tu sais. Ce cher Remus est toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi réaliste, raisonnable, et désespérément stupide. Mais bon…

Harry, Ron et Hermione se remirent à rire et Tonks se força à les imiter avant qu'Hermione ne change judicieusement de conversation le voyage se passa ainsi entre bavardages et batailles explosives, dans une normalité presque dérangeante.

Arrivé près de la gare King Cross, Tonks dut leur dire au revoir et partir aider son collègue à assurer la sécurité. Ils se changèrent, prirent leurs valises et sautèrent du train dés qu'il s'arrêta. La famille Weasley était naturellement déjà là, même si Fleur et Bill étaient restés au Terrier – Bill avait encore besoin de repos.

Harry repassa la barrière qui menait au monde moldu, suivi par Ron et Hermione. De loin, Harry vit son oncle qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

-Harry, mon chéri, si tu veux, nous pourrions peut-être te faire venir directement à la maison ? proposa Mme Weasley en regardant l'Oncle Vernon du coin de l'œil.

-C'est gentil, Mme Weasley, mais Dumbledore voulait que je retourne une dernière fois chez mon oncle et ma tante, avant mon anniversaire. Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps chez eux, peut-être huit ou dix jours, pas plus… Mais il faut que j'y aille.

-Et je vais avec lui, maman, ajouta Ron d'un ton grave.

Mme Weasley le regarda avec surprise et son mari fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi donc, Ron ? Je… euh… Je doute fortement que ces… gens… soient ravis de profiter de ta compagnie… fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, papa, mais j'ai promis à Harry.

-Et moi aussi, Mr Weasley, ajouta Hermione.

-Non, pas toi, Hermione, coupa Harry.

-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ça ? Moi aussi, je t'ai dit que je viendrais, Harry, il n'est pas question que je reste en arrière ! S'enflamma aussitôt Hermione,

-Je sais, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant, et ce n'est pas pour t'écarter que je dis ça, mais tu n'as pas vu tes parents depuis six mois et l'été dernier, tu as seulement passé deux semaines avec eux. Ron, lui, va retourner dans sa famille dans quelques jours. Toi, si tu viens maintenant avec nous, tu ne verras pas du tout la tienne et par les temps qui courent, je préférerais sincèrement que tu passes un peu de temps avec tes parents. Et toi aussi, tu en as envie, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle se retourna vers ses parents qui la cherchaient du regard dans la masse d'élèves.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-elle. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

-Bah, dit Ron, on a qu'à dire dans deux ou trois semaines. Ce ne serait pas mal, nous sommes le quinze juin.

Harry et les parents de Ron approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Bon, soupira Hermione en refoulant ses larmes, alors, à dans quelques semaines…

-Oui, à dans trois semaines, Hermione, dit doucement Harry.

-Ouais… Ne te fais pas de bile, tout ira bien, ajouta Ron.

-Au revoir, Hermione, à très bientôt, assura Mme Weasley. Amuse-toi bien !

-Oui… Merci, répondit-elle sans conviction.

Elle leur fit un petit signe hésitant de la main puis partit dans la direction de ses parents, poussant son chariot avec sa malle et son chat devant elle.

-Au revoir, les garçons, ajouta Mme Weasley en embrassant son fils et Harry. Surtout, sois bien poli, Ron.

-Oui, maman, répondit Ron avec lassitude.

-Au revoir, Mme Weasley, dit Harry.

Il serra la main de Mr Weasley, tandis que Ron faisait un signe d'adieu de la main à Ginny qui arrivait seulement au loin. Harry s'approcha de son oncle qui le reçut avec son amabilité habituelle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ? gronda-t-il avec la courtoisie d'un ours.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur, enchanté, répondit ironiquement Ron, visiblement décidé à mettre en pratique les ordres de sa mère.

-Il vient avec moi, expliqua Harry.

-QUOI ?! Beugla l'Oncle Vernon prenant une couleur prune bien connue. Il n'en est pas question ! Je te prends sous mon toit pour l'été, c'est déjà bien suffisant ! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu invites des gens comme… comme _toi_ – il appuya lourdement sur le mot – dans mon foyer ! C'est déjà bien assez que tu ailles dans cette école de zigotos et qu'un vieux fou s'amène à l'improviste pour se permettre de nous faire la morale, alors je…

-Ça suffit, coupa sèchement Harry. Le vieux fou est mort, alors un peu de respect. Et maintenant, rentrons. Ne t'inquiète pas de Ron, il s'habillera comme un moldu et, sois tranquille, nous aurons disparu de ta vie dans moins de dix jours. Je ne serais pas revenu ici si le vieux fou ne m'en avait pas donné l'ordre, et je ne reviendrais sûrement plus jamais après, alors épargne ta salive et partons d'ici.

L'assurance de Harry parut clouer l'Oncle Vernon sur place et c'est sans le moindre mot qu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Lorsque la Tante Pétunia vit Harry, elle laissa comme d'ordinaire échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse, mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du hurlement d'horreur qu'elle poussa en constatant que l'Oncle Vernon et Harry n'étaient pas seuls et que l'un des garçons qui avaient fait poussé la langue de Dudley d'un mètre et arraché un pan entier de mur à l'aide d'une voiture volante venait de rentrer dans sa maison.

-Bonjour, Madame Dursley, dit aimablement Ron avant de suivre Harry dans l'escalier.

Harry vit la porte de la chambre de Dudley s'ouvrir légèrement et il adressa un grand sourire à son cousin qui poussa un glapissement de terreur en voyant Ron lui faire un petit signe de la main, une expression machiavélique sur le visage. Pouffant de rire, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre de Harry et dans celle qui servait habituellement à héberger la Tante Marge.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ayant fini de ranger leurs valises, ils redescendirent pour aider à préparer le dîner, ce qui se résuma à se retenir de rire en voyant les regards épouvantés de la Tante Pétunia. Dudley ne parut que très brièvement au repas et s'empressa de remonter dans sa chambre sitôt qu'il eu avalé son dessert. Ron s'intéressa beaucoup au four micro-onde et à la télévision, mais lui et Harry jugèrent rapidement préférable de remonter à leur tour.

Dans le train, Harry avait acheté une énorme quantité de bonbons qu'il avait partagé équitablement entre eux quatre. Il leur restait plus de la moitié chacun. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à jouer à la bataille explosive en avalant baguettes réglisses sur fondants du chaudron, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à quelque chose de sérieux. Ce fut leur activité principale durant la semaine suivante, en plus d'une visite rapide et prudente de la ville à Ron, l'emmena au cinéma – Ron trouva le Pop-corn absolument délicieux et le monde moldu remonta légèrement dans son estime lorsqu'il eu comprit le mécanisme des revolvers des films policiers – et ils ne purent résister à faire tourner Dudley en bourrique en se plaçant bien en évidence sur son chemin à chaque fois qu'il se promenait avec sa bande de petits voyous.

Dudley perdait à chaque fois la face devant eux deux qui ne se privaient pas de faire tournoyer leurs baguettes dans leurs mains en sifflotant. Au cours d'une soirée mémorable, ils convainquirent Dudley de jouer avec eux à la bataille explosive et lui firent goûter des dragées-surprises de Bertie Crochu. Le fou rire fut garanti lorsque l'explosion du jeu de cartes de Dudley lui fit avaler son bonbon au goût de poubelle.

Enfin, dix jours après leur arrivée, Ron et Harry décidèrent de partir, au grand soulagement de toute la famille Dursley. Ils refirent leurs valises, descendirent dans le salon pour dire au revoir à l'Oncle Vernon, la Tante Pétunia et Dudley et sortirent dans la nuit tombante.

Ron sortit sa baguette et fit très soudainement un grand geste avec l'instant d'après, le Magicobus s'arrêtait dans un grand fracas devant eux deux. Le voyage fut tout aussi inconfortable, mais bien plus morose que d'habitude du fait de l'absence de Stan Rocade, toujours emprisonné sous un prétexte fallacieux. Le Magicobus les emporta jusqu'au village de Loutry St-Chaspoule où ils continuèrent à pied, Ron transportant leurs bagages devant lui avec sa baguette. Vers dix heures et demie, enfin, ils frappèrent à la porte de la maison biscornue de Ron et Mme Weasley leur ouvrit en poussant un grand cri de joie.

La troisième semaine de leurs vacances fut naturellement beaucoup plus agréable que s premières, même si Harry s'estimait plus chanceux que d'habitude : il n'avait jamais passé aussi peu de temps en compagnie des Dursley et la présence de Ron avait rendu l'atmosphère nettement plus agréable.

La quatrième semaine fut encore plus sympathique car Hermione les rejoignit comme prévu, visiblement heureuse d'avoir suivi le conseil de Harry.

Mme Weasley semblait particulièrement nerveuse les préparatifs du mariage étaient déjà terminés, mais la décoration de grange aménagée à la manière d'une immense salle de bal l'occupa tout de même ainsi que Ginny et Hermione jusqu'à une date avancée du mois.

Fleur et Bill semblaient plus heureux que jamais. Les plaies de Bill étaient légèrement atténuées, mais elles avaient surtout cessé de saigner aussi paraissait-il en bien meilleure forme. D'autre part, la pleine lune du vingt-deux juillet leur permit de vérifier que Bill n'était décidément pas devenu un loup-garou à part entière.

Tonks faisait fréquemment de petites visites au Terrier. Elle avait beaucoup de travail mais aimait bien l'ambiance de la maisonnée et appréciait beaucoup Hermione et Ginny. Souvent, elles passaient quelque temps ensemble à rire à perdre haleine sans que qui que ce soit ne comprenne pourquoi.

Harry était content de la voir transplanner ainsi à l'improviste dans le jardin La jeune femme avait presque retrouvé la joie de vivre qu'il lui connaissait en cinquième année, tout en paraissant plus mûre, plus sérieuse. Elle avait repris quelques kilos et ses cheveux restaient résolument rose vif, même si elle parvenait à nouveau à leur faire changer de coiffure en quelques instants.

Lupin, quant à lui, ne parut pas de tout le temps où les garçons furent là et Mr Weasley leur apprit qu'il était juste passé très rapidement le lendemain de l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Quelques autres membres étaient déjà venus en coup de vent pour demander quelles tenues ils devaient mettre pour le mariage, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre Mme Weasley encore plus nerveuse.

Enfin, arriva fin du mois de juillet, tant attendue ou tant redoutée de tous les membres de la grande famille Weasley - qui s'était vue augmentée par les parents de Fleur et de la petite Gabrielle qui arriva la veille du mariage de sa sœur et piailla durant toute la soirée aux oreilles de Harry qu'elle allait rentrer à l'école française de magie en septembre.


	2. Le mariage

Chapitre 2 Le mariage

La fête battait son plein Fred et George avaient allumés tous leurs stocks de feufous fuseboum, qu'ils avaient améliorés d'un sortilège de lévitation afin qu'ils n'incommodent pas les personnes en dessous de 2 mètres 50.

Bill et Fleur, enlacés prés d'une table, se souriaient mutuellement, Gabrielle gambadant prés d'eux ; Mme Weasley s'essuyait les yeux tandis que son mari lui caressait les cheveux, un sourire ému sur le visage. Charlie – pour l'occasion le témoin de Bill - dansait sur un air de rock avec une Ginny particulièrement resplendissante dans sa longue robe dorée (Harry avait beaucoup de mal à la lâcher des yeux) et Fred et George rugissaient de rire en compagnie de Lee Jordan, leur vieil ami de toujours qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis plus d'un an et qu'ils envisageaient sérieusement d'embaucher pour lui confier la responsabilité du magasin Zonko qu'ils avaient toujours bien envie d'acheter.

Hermione, elle aussi très en beauté, se chamaillait avec Ron (il la taquinait sur le bouquet de mariée qu'elle avait littéralement reçu en pleine figure) Un peu plus loin, Tonks (que Molly avait exceptionnellement persuadée de mettre une jupe bleue nuit), une flûte de champagne à demi pleine à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vague, paraissait étrangement seule, comme étrangère à cette ambiance joyeuse.

Harry l'observa. Se mordant les lèvres, il scruta la salle des yeux, et trouva enfin Remus Lupin assis à l'autre bout dans un fauteuil Il était arrivé le matin même complètement à l'improviste au Terrier, deux heures avant la cérémonie, croyant que le mariage était déjà passé et désolé de ne pas avoir pu y assisté. En le voyant, Mme Weasley l'avait pratiquement jeté dans la douche et lui avait fait enfiler en quatrième vitesse des vêtements de Charlie, qui, quoiqu'un peu larges, lui donnait l'air singulièrement moins misérable qu'à l'ordinaire son sourire ensommeillé trahissait tout à la fois la joie contagieuse de la petite foule et sa fatigue due à la récente pleine Lune. Harry regarda à nouveau Tonks dont les yeux brillaient plus que la normale Se décidant brusquement, il traversa la salle à grands pas.

\- Bonsoir professeur, lançât-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Lupin.

\- Mmm ? Oh, bonsoir, Harry, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en souriant de plus belle. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que je me suis trompé dans les dates, j'aurais été déçu de rater ça ! Je n'ai assisté qu'à un seul mariage de toute ma vie, celui de tes parents Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, la fête est tout aussi réussie.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Oui, vous avez raison, c'est une très belle fête. Et puis, c'est agréable de voir le triomphe des gens sur Voldemort. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard surpris de Lupin, la seule arme qu'il n'ait jamais possédé, c'est l'amour.

Harry but une gorgée de champagne. Lupin avait détourné la tête, l'air un peu gêné. Harry enfonça le clou.

-… L'amour familial, l'amitié, mais surtout l'amour d'un mari et d'une femme, comme Bill et Fleur aujourd'hui C'est bête que tout le monde ne comprenne pas ça…

Lupin avait l'air de plus en plus gêné. Harry but une autre gorgée de champagne puis continua à parler d'un ton dégagé.

-Il y en a qui passent leur temps à se fuir, se disputer ou se comporter comme s'ils étaient simplement amis, alors qu'en fait, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre et se font souffrir mutuellement… Juste par peur…

Son attention s'attarda sur Ron et Hermione toujours en train de se disputer au bout de la pièce, ainsi que sur Tonks, seule et triste dans un coin d'ombre, puis il adressa un bref regard perçant à Lupin. Celui-ci paraissait désormais extrêmement mal à l'aise et s'était tassé petit à petit dans son siège au fur et à mesure que Harry parlait. Il jeta à son tour un regard machinal à Tonks avant de baisser la tête comme s'il était soudain fasciné par le plancher. Harry se retint de rire.

-C'est curieux, professeur, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très à votre aise ?…

-Qu-Quoi ? Je … Enfin, je veux dire…

-…Que vous savez très bien de quoi, et surtout de qui, je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Lupin resta quelques instants silencieux, puis lâcha d'une voix un peu plus résolue :

-Ecoute, Harry, je sais que vous avez tous l'air de vous être passé le mot, mais entre Tonks et moi, ce n'est _pas_ possible. Je… Enfin regarde, j'ai bientôt 38 ans et elle à peine 24, je me transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois et je suis toujours en train de courir après un travail – et après l'argent par la même occasion ! Entre nous c'est… tout simplement impossible ! Je ne _peux pas_ avoir de vie de famille, c'est tout ! Tonks est jeune, ça lui passera… c'est une simple question de temps…

Son regard était devenu lointain, voilé de tristesse. Harry le regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Ses soupçons se confirmaient.

-La vérité, professeur, ce n'est pas que vous pensez que c'est une simple passe dans la vie de Tonks, c'est que vous êtes _terrifié_ à l'idée que ce soit vrai ! Vous mourrez de trouille à l'idée que si vous sortiez avec elle, ce pourrait être elle qui vous laisse tomber ! Et comme vous persistez à vous considérer comme quelqu'un de résolument infréquentable, vous pensez que c'est forcément ce qui va arriver. Enfin, bon sang de bon soir, vous ne comprenez donc pas que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, un homme bourré de qualités et pas _seulement_ un loup-garou ? Vous semblez résolut à ne voir de vous que le coté « monstre » de votre vie, alors que c'est précisément ce coté dont Tonks se contre-fiche ! La preuve, elle vous l'a dit des dizaines de fois !

Un long silence. Lupin avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, cette fois-ci. Enfin, il paru se décider à dire quelque chose.

-Harry, vous est-il venus à l'idée que je pourrais ne pas aimer Tonks autrement qu'en ami ?

Harry eut un petit rire. Non seulement Lupin voulait lui faire avaler cette énormité, mais en plus, il était si troublé qu'il l'avait vouvoyé.

-Excusez-moi, professeur, mais vous êtes à peu prés aussi bon menteur que moi bon occlumen, c'est à dire que vous êtes très mauvais. Osez me dire que je me trompe et je suis sûr que votre nez s'allongera tout seul.

Lupin ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, d'un petit rire d'excuse de collégien prit en faute.

-Vous savez que vous lui faites beaucoup de peine ?

Lupin cessa instantanément de rire. Il regarda fixement Tonks. Il avait toujours l'air d'un gamin un peu perdu.

-Mais aussi… Je le lui ai répété des dizaines de fois… que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous… qu'il y avait des dizaines d'autres hommes certainement mieux pour elle que moi… Elle à tout pour elle… Qu'est ce qu'elle irait faire avec quelqu'un comme moi ?… Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste comme ça, à attendre que je change d'avis… C'est un peu sa faute…

-Vous dites ça pour vous sentir moins coupable. D'ailleurs, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous aviez l'air tout à fait d'accord avec moi, le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore… Non ?

Lupin rosit légèrement.

-Quand vous lui teniez la main… rappela négligemment Harry.

Cette fois, Lupin vira quasiment au même rose que les cheveux de Tonks.

-Simplement en amis… marmonna-t-il sans croiser le regard de Harry qui soupira profondément.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc ? Je n'ai rencontré que deux personnes qui soient aussi bêtes que vous dans ce domaine.

Lupin adressa un sourire incertain à Harry.

-Merci du compliment… et qui sont les deux autres heureux élus ?

Harry eu un sourire. Non loin d'eux, Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient toujours en ronchonnant et en gesticulant.

-Mes deux meilleurs amis, pour mon plus grand malheur ! Cela fait six ans qu'ils persistent à vouloir faire croire au monde entier, et surtout à eux même, qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal à se supporter alors qu'en fait, ils s'adorent.

-Ron et Hermione ?

-Bien sur ! Qui d'autre ?

Ce fut au tour de Lupin de sourire narquoisement.

-Hum… Je me disais que les noms de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley rentreraient peut-être dans la conversation…

Harry sourit, amusé et nostalgique en même temps.

-Tout le monde est donc déjà au courant ?

-Non, mais j'ai entendu Ron en parler à sa sœur, tout à l'heure.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que vous sachiez que moi, si j'ai dit à Ginny que nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble, c'est parce que je sais – et cela, il est vrai, me terrifie – que si Voldemort l'apprend, il se servira d'elle comme d'un vulgaire appât pour m'atteindre – ce qui ne dépend pas de moi, je ne peux rien y faire. Alors que vous, vous reculez parce que vous avez peur de _ce qui pourrait arriver entre vous et Tonks si jamais vous étiez franc avec vous-même._ C'est complètement différent.

Lupin le regarda comme s'il se retenait furieusement pour ne pas lui demander « Tu crois ? ». Harry tenta une nouvelle approche.

-Vous détestez être un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? C'est même votre plus grande crainte, si on en juge par votre épouvantard…

Autre long silence. Puis, d'une voix sans timbre, il murmura

-… Personne ne peut s'imaginer à quel point je déteste ça…

-Alors un bon conseil, professeur : conduisez vous en homme.

Lupin se retourna brusquement, suffoqué par ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous avez parfaitement bien entendu. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'arrêter de fuir ou de se cacher derrière l'excuse du loup-garou raisonnable. Imaginez un peu que demain, vous vous fassiez descendre, ce qui est tout à fait possible par les temps qui courent. Comment croyez-vous que Tonks réagirait ? Comment pourrait-elle se remettre à vivre normalement alors qu'il lui faudrait rester dans l'incertitude sur les sentiments que vous aviez pour elle ? Ou pire, imaginez que ce soit _elle_ qui se fasse descendre… Dans quel état passerait-vous le reste de votre vie, en vous sentant responsable de sa tristesse et en vous reprochant de ne pas l'avoir rendue heureuse ? C'est à _ça_ qu'il faut que vous pensiez. Même si Voldemort n'était pas revenu, il pourrait ce passer la même chose si Tonks glissait en sortant de sa baignoire ou si vous vous faisiez écraser par un chauffard. Maintenant, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est vous qui voyez. Mais n'oubliez pas : faire ce qu'on veut ne veut pas dire faire ce qu'on se dit qu'on devrait faire. Et de même qu'il est souvent plus dur d'affronter ses amis que ses ennemis, le courage passe aussi par la franchise et l'acceptation de soi-même.

Harry regarda longuement Lupin il fixait sans le voir le mur devant lui, très pâle. Harry se retourna et agita sa baguette en direction d'une table de buffet – aussitôt, un verre de whisky pur feu vola dans leur direction. Harry posa le verre à coté de Lupin et se leva en disant simplement :

-Je pense que vous allez avoir besoin de ça.

Sans cesser de fixer le mur blanc, Lupin attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait. Harry s'en alla en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait parlé à la fois avec dureté et compréhension, avec sérieux et sincérité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point son ancien professeur, si sage et si cultivé, pouvait se montrer stupide à ce sujet. Harry repensa à cet air de gamin pris en faute de Lupin et au brusque sérieux de Tonks après l'affaire du ministère, 13 ou 14 mois plus tôt, et il songea que, vraiment, les arguments de Lupin à propos de leur différence d'âge ne tenaient pas debout…

Moins d'un quart d'heure après, alors qu'une valse lente s'élevait dans l'air pour le plus grand bonheur des personnes de la génération précédente, Harry vit Lupin se lever soudainement et se diriger droit vers Tonks dont il effleura l'épaule. Tonks se retourna et ne pu dissimuler un sursaut d'étonnement. De loin, Harry vit Lupin s'éclaircir la gorge, puis lui demander quelque chose d'un air timide.

Tonks, visiblement prise de court, hocha brièvement la tête posa son verre en esquissant un sourire incertain. A son tour, Lupin lui sourit doucement, une joie profonde apparaissant sur son visage. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce avec un même air intimidé, puis, simplement, ils commencèrent à danser sur la musique, sans un mot, tournoyant de plus en plus vite, simplement heureux. A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry riait tout seul en les voyant ainsi danser avec brio il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul : Mme Weasley semblait enchantée, Mr Weasley souriait d'approbation et tous les membres de l'Ordre présents dans la salle échangeaient des sourires complices.

-Compliments ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais en tout cas, c'est une réussite! lança une voix joyeuse.

Ginny venait de le rejoindre.

-Ah, euh, oui, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose…

-Tu parles ! Je t'ai vu parler à Lupin pendant au moins 20 minutes ! Et il faut bien que tu lui ais dit quelque chose de spécial pour obtenir un résultat pareil !

Harry les regarda une nouvelle fois. Tonks avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Remus, qui la serrait tout contre lui. Ginny posa elle aussi sa tête contre son épaule. Harry soupira profondément. Sa résolution lui pesait un peu plus à chaque instant.

-Euh…Ginny… Tu sais, je ne suis pas très bon danseur, mais… Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que l'on danse une fois ou deux ensemble lors d'une soirée qu'on sort forcément ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?…

Ginny le regarda en souriant d'un air ravi.

-Oh, bien sûr que non…

Ils se mirent à rire, saisissant parfaitement à quel point l'autre avait attendue cette question/réponse. Harry s'inclina majestueusement devant sa cavalière, lui présenta cérémonieusement le bras, puis, pouffant tout deux de rire, ils commencèrent à danser joyeusement. Tout en tournant en rythme, Harry aperçut Ron, au loin, qui entraînait une Hermione confuse et rougissante sur la piste de danse.

-Vision hallucinante à bâbord, regarde, le monde est en train de s'écrouler ! ironisa Harry Ginny tourna la tête un instant, ils échangèrent un regard ahuri puis éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

-Oh, tu exagères, ils sont tellement mignons, pour une fois qu'Hermione ne joue pas les petits profs et que Ron montre un peu d'autorité !

-Bah, tout le monde sait qu'ils finiront ensemble !

-Oui, tout le monde sauf eux !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

La valse se termina. Harry et Ginny rejoignirent les cotés de la salle Le début d'un rock endiablé raisonna. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent prés de la table. Evitant soigneusement les uns les autres de parler des « visions ahurissantes » ou d'une certaine résolution, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, lorsqu'une rumeur puis bientôt une clameur résonna d'un coin de la salle, montant d'un cercle de personnes. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent des regards surpris puis se dépêchèrent d'aller voir : ils découvrirent alors, comble de stupeur, Lupin et Tonks dansant à un rythme de virtuose sur le rock qui s'égrenait furieusement.

Apparemment, ils étaient tout deux de fins connaisseurs de Rock'n'roll car les figures glissées et acrobatiques s'enchaînaient en même temps que les pas sautés et les passades multiples. Les spectateurs se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains à la fin du rock, le DJ en enclencha un deuxième sans que le couple prodige ne paraisse s'en apercevoir. Par une figure acrobatique particulièrement remarquable, Remus fit passer Tonks dans son dos à l'horizontale, sous les hurlements du public Enfin, la musique ralentie, puis s'arrêta. Un tonnerre d'acclamations et des sifflements de joie retentirent. Lupin et Tonks, écroulés de rire et de fatigue tout à la fois, rouges de joie et d'essoufflement, hilares, se dirigèrent vers le buffet sous les applaudissements.

Et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, sous les regards brillants de satisfaction d'une bonne moitié des invités, ils continuèrent à danser ensemble, enfin !…


End file.
